


The Cat and The Moon

by dazachuuu (Zurenika)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fic Dump, Fluff, Kurotsukki Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/dazachuuu
Summary: Kurotsukki husbands putting their baby to sleep.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	The Cat and The Moon

_Once upon a time, there was a cat with fur as black as the night. He was smart and shrewd and kind and he loved moving about - meeting new people and seeing new things._

_One night, the cat got stuck on top of a tree_

_“Moon,” the cat called out. “Moon!” But the moon never answered, never even looked._

_And so it has become a habit, the cat trying to reach the moon but he never did get anywhere._

_The cat thought that the moon must be lonely because even if he's with the stars, there's almost always no guarantee that they stay. It was one starless night when the cat decided to take matters into his own hand. If he was too low to the ground that the moon couldn't hear him, then he'll find a way to reach the skies._

_And so started his journey through plain fields and rolling hills until he spotted it, a tall mountain with a peak reaching up into the skies._

_The cat sped up and started to climb. But it wasn't that easy. Sometimes his paws would slip and he would stumble back down, but he persisted and powered through._

_But just as he was about to reach the top, a giant serpent blocked his way, the slits of his eyes a piercing green pinning him in place._

_“Please let me through, I need to talk to the moon,” the cat pleaded but the snake merely hissed at him, forked tongue tasting the air._

_The cat knew that it was trying to smell his fear and so he focused all his thoughts towards the moon and that gave him strength._

  
  


“But the snake shook its head, exposing his fangs as he did so and the cat brought out his claws! "

" Daddy! "

Hoshino jumped from his bed and ran towards Kuroo, wrapping his arms around the man's leg. Kuroo ruffled the boy’s hair before picking him up in his arms. Kei remained by their son's bed and watched them fondly, letting the two have a moment. 

Kuroo looked up at him at that second and winked and Kei, after all these years, still felt blood creeping up his cheeks. Kuroo joined Kei by their son's bed and gently deposited Hoshino on the bed. 

He pulled Kei close to him and pecked his cheek. 

“That’s not how the story goes,” Kei said, nudging at him. 

“But it did. The cat kicked the snake's a- oof"

Kei elbowed him again, harder this time. Kuroo doubled over and plopped on the bed, laughing. 

“Daddy, can you tell the rest of the story?” Hoshino asked. 

"If your dad's fine with it?" 

They both looked at Kei with big, puppy eyes, until he nodded. 

"Keep it friendly, Tetsu," he warned, tucking Hoshino back under the sheets. 

“Hmm, you were at that part with the snake right?”

The little boy nodded, looking up at his parents excitedly. 

"Ok then," 

_The cat reached the top of the mountain but it still wasn’t enough to reach the moon. He was starting to feel dejected when he heard a hooting sound from up above._

_“Why are you crying?” It was an owl, it’s white plume mixed with black. The owl landed in front of the cat, golden eyes glowing brightly in curiosity._

_“I wanted to talk to the moon, but my voice can never reach him,” the cat replied. "I thought that reaching the top would be enough but he still can't hear me."_

_“Then fly to him!” the owl answered, spreading his wings._

_The cat frowned. "But I don't have wings… I can never reach him now.,"_

_"Hey, hey, hey don't be sad. I'll help you!" the owl turned its head around and let out three hoots. They waited in silence until they started to hear a flapping sound._

_A brown owl landed beside the white one._

_“This is my friend,” the white owl said. “He’ll help us get to the moon."_

_And so, the two birds took hold of his limbs and lifted him in the sky. This time, when the cat called out at the moon, he finally answered back._

_The end._

“That’s not how it ends, dad! " Hoshino whined, burying his face in his pillow and pressing both ends against his head. 

Kuroo laughed. “I know but it’s way past your bedtime. Don’t worry I’ll tell you a different story next time,” he said. 

Hoshino lifted his head and smiled. “You promise?”

“I promise,” 

“Okay then, good night dad, daddy!” 

“Goodnight, little star,” Kuroo whispered as he planted a kiss on the boy’s forehead. 

“I can’t believe you still remember that story,” Kei said as they exited their child’s bedroom. 

“It was one of the first things you wrote, of course, I’ll remember it,” Tetsurou replied. "Besides, the moon, the cat, the owls? Pretty much everyone who knows us knew that it was you the first time around,” 

Kei felt another blush creep up his face so he hid them behind both hands. The moon and the cat were his first foray as a children’s book writer and although it has undergone loads of revisions, the first version still means a lot to him. 

“You know I never really liked how it ended,” Tetsurou said. Kei looked up then, noting the soft smile on his husband’s lips. 

“Really, and how would you end it, if it were you?” 

“Hmmm,” Tetsurou wrapped his arms around Kei’s waist, pulling him close. 

“The cat reaches the moon and tells him he’s in love with him,” he started, mumbling the words against Kei’s neck. 

“And then the moon tells the cat that he had been watching him all this time and that he loves him too,” A trail of kisses along Kei’s jaw. 

‘And they live happily ever after,” he finished sealing the words with a kiss on Kei’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my lame attempt at a fairytale/bedtime story uwu.. There's just a lot of kurotsukki family fanart in the tl that i felt inspired
> 
> Also, Apparently Hoshi means star.. And Hoshino means star field that's why chose the name Hoshino (this is just google tranlated btw)
> 
> come talk to me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/dazachuuu) or on [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.me/dazachuuu)


End file.
